


A women's touch

by Meikasha



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gang disputes, Multi, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Tough as nails character, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meikasha/pseuds/Meikasha
Summary: After 4 years of being away from her family Cilia returns to her family's home, finding her parents and siblings dead she seeked out her cousin Dutch Van Der linde. While staying with her cousin some arguments lead to a break in their relationship but things begin to look up when Cilia finds herself falling head over heels in love with a man she used to hate.





	A women's touch

 

 After living away for eight years Cilia felt homesick, she just had to see her family for she feared that she would never see them again but today was the day she would see them and share the experience of living in a city. She was grateful to get to her home within two days but what was to come would ruin this woman’s life for however long she lived. The horse wagon stopped in front of her home, she carefully stepped off and began to walk to the front door, something wasn’t right she could feel it deep in her chest normally her father or brothers would be outside tending to their ranch.

She turned her head in every direction hoping to see her brothers out in the distance of the farm but there was nothing; everything in her body was panicking ”where are they” she thought, quickly thinking of the possibilities but she found herself only thinking the worst. When she reached the door she hesitated before giving the wooden door a soft tap.

She waited patiently hoping one of her siblings or her father would answer the door.

Nothing.

She knocked once more hoping and praying someone would answer, the panic in her chest only continued to grow when no one came. The only thing she could do now was go inside; opening the door she felt her jaw drop.

“No”

She saw her mother’s, father’s and six of her seven brother’s lifeless bodies lying on the floor each incredible bloody and mangled. She tried to calm herself down but she found that she couldn’t, Cilia let out a sob; hot, wet tears rolling down her face. Cilia fell to her knees as she let out more and more sobs making her normally beautiful face wet, red and tired looking. Suddenly she heard the door open and the man that had rode her to her home was inside, she turned her head looking at him. The man had a pained look on his face as he saw the woman on her knees crying uncontrollably, she looked like a mess. The man walked over to her and held out his hand hoping he could comfort her despite how horrible the situation was. Cilia looked at the man’s hand for a few seconds before reaching out and taking hold of it, she lifted herself up until she was standing but with very unstable legs.

Even though she did not know the man, she grabbed on to him nuzzling her head into his collarbone… sobbing making the man’s shirt wet. The man held her hoping to calm the woman and give her his sympathy. He held her for hours allowing her to grieve and release all her pain and sorrow.

~

The law arrived shortly after to see this bloody murder scene and a poor woman that looked like a disaster with her face strained with tears. When Cilia finally calmed down the police began to ask her questions, a tall man with a large, bushy mustache walked up to her and asked her in the most kindest way possible.

“What’s your name miss,” he asked with a sympathetic smile. Cilia lifted her head slowly her eyes still stained with tears.

“Cilia Van Der Linde,” she replied, her voice was shaky and almost sounding like a sob the police man looked slightly shocked but quickly returned to his sympathetic face.

“I’m very sorry Miss Van Der Linde for what you saw,” he told her carefully hoping the woman would not burst into tears once more. “Would it be alright if I took you into town until we can get this figured out?"

She could only nod her head, slowly she stood up and picked up her belongings and followed the man. Cilia turned to look at the man wondering who he was.

“Who are you Mister?” Cilia asked the man hoping she was not being nosy or rude but she was surprised when his answer was soft and calm.

“Sheriff Smith Miss,” he told her with a slight smile building on his face, the two of them began walking to the Sheriff’s horse where he took her luggage and placed it onto the horse before lifting her onto the horse’s saddle. The ride was silent and long, they pasted several homes and buildings until they finally arrived at the Sheriff’s office. He helped her get off the horse and he walked her into the building, taking her into his office. Cilia sat down on one of the chairs that the Sheriff offered her, when she was settled she watched him move around the desk and slip into his own seat

. “Are you alright, do you need anything,” he asked looking at her waiting for a reaction.

“No mister, Smith… I don’t need anything,” Cilia said to him rather quietly, He stared at her studying her face carefully “she don’t look like a murderer” he thought but he knew he could have been very wrong, he wished he wasn’t. Joseph knew about Dutch Van Der Linde and she had to be married or related to him, so he had to be extra careful.

“Miss, do you have any family you can stay with for now?” he asked hoping she had someone and wasn’t all alone. He could see she was taking his question into deep thought, he noticed her opening her mouth as to say something but then she closed it shut.

“I don’t…think I have…anybody,” she stuttered looking as if she had been hit by a train but within a second she brightened up as if a memory ran through her head. “I believe my cousin is still out there, though I don’t know where he is,” she told him with some confidence. Cilia couldn’t help but think about her cousin, Dutch had been like another brother to her since his mother died and father left Dutch grew up with her. They had been inseparable until she got married and he went on his way to do whatever he wanted to do.

Breaking her thoughts Smith asked in curiosity the name of her cousin which she told him softly “Dutch” just saying her cousins name made her feel better considering all she had just lost.

“Maybe you should write him a letter, and possibly…go stay with him,” Smith suggested. He saw the woman’s face light up as he made his suggestion, Smith thought it was a brilliant plan they could finally arrest and hang Dutch for his crimes all he had to do was use this woman.

~

It was early morning when Dutch awoke; he turned his head looking at the silent figure next to him it was Molly. She looks so peaceful he thought to himself but he needed to stop looking at her so he got up and dressed himself silently muttering “it’s going to be a busy day”, after getting himself dressed he opened his tent flap looking out to the tents, wagons and forest around him. Dutch slowly walked out taking in the sight around him and the sun’s awful rays pierced into eyes like daggers, he turned his head to avoid the rays but the sun was still very bright. Dutch walked over to a table and took a seat enjoying the breeze that passed by, Mr. Pearson sat a plate in front of Dutch so he could get something to eat. As Dutch ate his breakfast he happened to notice Arthur walking towards him with a piece of paper in his hand.

Dutch looked up at Arthur furrowing his brow in annoyance, all he wanted to do was eat in peace and not have to talk to anyone, he growled out “Can’t you see I’m eating, now what do you want boy,”. Dutch really didn’t want to deal with anyone right now, considering the incident that happened yesterday.

Arthur groaned out before he finally said “you have a letter.”

“So… go put it with the others, I’ll read it later,” Dutch said, he didn’t feel like reading either and he really just wanted Arthur gone but when the man didn’t move Dutch then asked “Who’s it from."

“Some woman named Cilia Van Der Linde,” Arthur said with a questioning tone, he never ever heard Dutch having a wife or any relatives so he was very confused. As soon as he said the name Dutch grabbed the letter very quickly, he hadn’t heard that name in such a long time it was his beloved cousin. He began to read the letter; he could remember her loving voice as he read.

_Dear Dutch,_

_I know this may come as a bit of shock since we have not spoken or seen each other for over five years, but I have some very terrible news that I have been grieving over for the past week. I wish we could have spoken or seen each other on better terms. I was hoping I could speak with you face to face about this matter but considering we are some distance away I am forced to write to you. If you did not know I have been living in the city for nearly two years I wanted to come back and spend time with our family but when I arrived to our childhood home. All of them are dead, Dutch! Ma, Pa, Ron… all of them Dutch, I need your help. I can’t do this anymore, I feel like death itself. I could really do for one of your hugs that always cheered me up when we were kids. I have no one left Dutch except you, Koran left me and since all our remaining family is dead. I just want to reunite so please just help me._

_With all my heart I love you Dear Cousin_

_Sincerely,_ _Cilia_

As Dutch read he felt his heart drop and shatter, at first he was happy to see that his cousin was writing to him but further into the letter he felt sick to his stomach. Arthur watched Dutch’s reaction to the letter; it made him uncomfortable to see how the color almost drained from Dutch’s face. Arthur thought to himself of what must’ve been that bad to turn Dutch so pale.

“You alright Dutch,” Arthur asked with a little bit of concern for the man sitting in front of him, Dutch turned to look at Arthur he wanted to say something but he couldn’t muster out anything, he just stared at Arthur

“Get me some paper and a pencil, please” Dutch quickly said, although Arthur didn’t want to get the writing supplies he did as he was told and went to fetch the items. When Arthur returned, Dutch still looked as if he saw a ghost but Dutch just shook his head and took the writing supplies from Arthur. Dutch began to write a letter to his cousin he still couldn’t find the words to state his sorrow and sympathy for his cousin but for this letter he tried to ensure that he could have those feelings come across.

After Dutch finished writing he read it over making sure there were no spelling errors and grammar mistakes, since his cousin was a very educated woman he wanted to make sure he came across as someone equally intelligent. He read over his work pleased with the result it left him, he was very excited since after all these years he would get the chance to see his cousin again. The last time he saw her was her wedding day with the bastard Koran, God did he hate that man… even from the start before Cilia went out with the coward he hated him.

He was glad to hear that Koran was out of the picture, Dutch secretly hoped she had found someone but from her letter it seemed she was entirely alone. He moved his hand over his heart, he felt so much sorrow he loved his Aunt, Uncle and all his cousins, they practically raised him! Knowing they were dead felt as if a large hole ripped through his heart, he could only imagine how Cilia felt.

**Author's Note:**

> This happens to be my first fic, I hope you all enjoy. I do apologize for this chapter being so short, I plan on making the chapters longer. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know


End file.
